


Kiss Your Goddamn Feet

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Comment Fic, Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Fix-It, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Two scenes rewritten (both with Mark saying he needs Eduardo). With the hallway scene AU - porny fix it style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Your Goddamn Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slasher48](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slasher48).



> Comment fic originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/4426.html?thread=8019018#t8019018) at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/profile)[**tsn_kinkmeme**](http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/). Title taken from [](http://slasher48.livejournal.com/profile)[**slasher48**](http://slasher48.livejournal.com/) 's comment to the [hand!kink fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/178696) ;) This started with a "on your knees" meme in my head xD

"Are you alright?" Eduardo says, moving from leaning against the doorway to sitting on Mark's desk.

"I need you," Mark says. "On you knees.” (He can hear Dustin choking with laughter as he rolls around on his bed.)

"I'm here for you," Eduardo says sincerely.

He slips off the table and sinks down to his knees in his Prada. He undoes Mark's belt and unzips him. Eduardo presses his face to Mark's clothed crotch and breathes in his scent. Mark lifts his hips helpfully so Eduardo can take his pants and briefs off.

Mark's cock is curved, thick and glorious. Eduardo noses the curls and kisses his balls. He licks a wet stripe from base to tip before taking him in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks.

Mark will shoot his load into Eduardo's mouth and he will put a hand there on the long column of Eduardo's throat, feeling his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows.

("Holy shit," Dustin says quietly to himself. "I'm going to be in my bunk," he says to no one with a pout.)

***

Mark can see that Eduardo is angry in the set of his shoulders, the terse lines in his face. But more than that he’s sad.

“I want, I need you,” Mark says. Before he can ask him not to tell Sean he said that, Eduardo is on his knees.

Mark’s eyes are wide and he’s licking his lips nervously.

Eduardo is bent over his feet, kissing them like he’s a saint.

“I’m sorry,” Eduardo says, a sob dying in his throat. “I should have come.” He sniffs loudly, hands touching Mark’s ankles.

“Wardo,” Mark starts and stops.

Eduardo rises on his knees and looks up at Mark with huge, watery eyes. Slipping his fingers into the waistband, he eases Mark’s sweats down and then he takes Mark in his mouth.

Mark’s head hits the plastered wall with a thud and god, it feels good. Mark’s hands find their way in Eduardo’s damp hair and he thrusts. Eduardo takes it, takes it all in and his throat opens for Mark. Mark is still tired, he’s too tired to fight it so when he can feel it building up in him, he says, “Wardo,” again and tugs at Eduardo’s hair. The strands are slippery from the rain. Eduardo doesn’t pull off so Mark comes in his mouth, some of it dripping down his chin.

Mark still doesn’t know what to say. He should probably say thanks. He should maybe offer to touch Eduardo.

Eduardo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Tell me you’ll forgive me.”

“I do,” Mark says. He’s not entirely sure everything makes sense, that this isn’t messed up, that this won’t mess them up but he figures it doesn’t matter. They’re here now aren’t they? Wardo’s here. He swallows hard then says, “You’re my best friend.”

Mark says it as if it’s a valid reason. An absolute truth.

Eduardo visibly shudders from the relief, taking huge deep breaths. Though his eyes are prickling, he can see Mark smiling nervously at him. He returns the smile.

Mark offers him a hand. Eduardo takes it.


End file.
